Kittens & Kisses
by GlitterNGold
Summary: When Sirius bumps into a distraught Marlene in the corriders of Hogwarts he is give the chance to help her & maybe even catch her eye. Sirius/Marlene. Oneshot. For the First Kiss Challenge the on HPFC fourm.


A/N: Okay so I joined this and I JUST REALIZED THEIR WRE'S A DUE DATE ON IT… Which really sucks but that's what I get for not writing them all down right? So I've never worked with this couple before but I thought I'd give it a go : ) Hope you guys find it enjoyable. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…I am not JKR, just Danielle.

**This is for the "First Kiss Challenge" on the HPFC forum. **

* * *

Kitten and Kisses

* * *

Sirius made his way through the portrait hole and into the hallway of the seventh floor corridor. He was late for transfiguration and he didn't want another detention with McGonagall. He quickly descended the first flight of stairs on the grand staircase. His mind was racing as he tried to come up with and excuse for his tardiness. He didn't even see the blonde running up the staircase. When they collided she toppled over, dropping her bag and books. Sirius stumbled but caught himself on one of the marble railings. "I'm so sorry." He said.

He held out his hand to help up the blonde. "Marlene?" he questioned as he pulled the shaking blonde to her feet. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her pale cheeks were tear-stained.

"It's okay" she said weakly as she picked up her book. "It's my… my fault."

"What's wrong Marlene?" he asked the fifth year Ravenclaw.

"It's my kitten Jasper…he's missing." The blonde said, a fresh set of tears falling from her blue eyes.

Sirius sighed. He felt bad for the blonde but he didn't have time to comfort anyone right now. "Hey Marlene I'm sorry… I tell you what… I've got to go to transfiguration class right now but I'll keep my eye out for Jasper…what does he look like?" he asked.

"He's all black with white paws and a white ear. He has green eyes." Marlene managed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay Mar, I'm sure we'll find him." Sirius smiled weakly at the girl before walking past her.

"And Sirius.." He turned around to look at the blonde, "thank you."

"You're welcome Marlene." He turned and quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

"We better get back to the castle, it's getting late." James said. Sirius turned to his friend and nodded. The sun was starting to set and it wouldn't be long before professors began looking for students wandering the corridors. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Remus followed his lead, as did Peter. The four boys began their ascent to the castle.

"How about McKinnon… everyone is saying she's having a breakdown over that cat of hers…" James began.

"Well I'm sure she's fond of it." Sirius gave his friend a dirty look. "You would be upset if something you cared about went missing."

"Easy Sirius. I was just saying." James laughed. "We all know you fancy McKinnon."

"I do not _fancy_ McKinnon. I just understand that she is upset." Sirius said.

"I agree with Sirius. You should be more sympathetic to her position." Remus said to their friend as they reached the main entrance to the castle.

James huffed. "Fine." He pulled open the castle door and Remus and Peter stepped through. Sirius turned back and took another look at the sun setting over the lake. That's when he noticed it… about ten meters away a small black tail was twitching above the grass. "Hey hurry up." James yelled at him as he began to walk back down the stone steps.

"Go on without me, I'll be up in a minute." Sirius yelled back as he walked toward the black twitching tail. He heard the castle door close as he crouched down in the grass. "Jasper…come here Jasper." He called quietly.

He inched his way closer to the small form in the grass. He reached out and grabbed it. It meowed. It was a small kitten with one white ear.. one white paw and green eyes. "Well Hello Jasper." Sirius smiled and pulled the kitten closer to his chest as he stood up and ran back toward the castle.

* * *

Marlene sighed and made her way up to the Ravenclaw common room. She felt her heart sink as she thought of Jasper. She was afraid she wouldn't see her kitten again. She hoped that he hadn't gotten out and wandered into the forest. The blonde fought back the tears and ran up the last flight of stairs. She was about to turn down the corridor when she heard someone yell her name.

"Marlene, Marlene wait."

She turned around to see Sirius Black running after her. He finally caught up with her and smiled, breathing heavy. "I found him. I found him." Sirius smiled and held Jasper out to her.

Marlene gasped and grabbed the kitten out of his arms and held it to her chest. She smiled at the boy across from her. "Oh Sirius; thank you, thank you so much."

She flung her free arm around his lean figure and pulled him into a hug before pressing her lips against his. She quickly pulled away as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was just so happy."

She noticed know that Sirius was blushing as well. "It's okay Marlene….I didn't mind at all." He smirked.

She felt her cheeks heat up again and smiled. "I owe you one Black." She turned and began to walk away when she heard him call her name again.

"Hey McKinnon." She turned to face him, petting jasper who was still clutched in her arms. "How about we get a butterbeer in Hogsmeade this weekend?" he questioned, that arrogant smile twisting his lips again.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay Sirius. That sound's lovely." She turned and ran up the stairs, smiling, knowing full well that his eyes were still on her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's probably not the best but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be lovely...so I can improve. I'm new to the HP fanfiction fandom [even though I've always loved the books.] so let me know what you think : ) ~Danie


End file.
